


【巍澜衍生/庞嘉×陈骁】嘿，我也是富二代

by dwjzdwx



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 朱一龙 - Fandom, 白宇 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 巍澜衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwjzdwx/pseuds/dwjzdwx





	【巍澜衍生/庞嘉×陈骁】嘿，我也是富二代

Chapter 11 词不达意  
四天后，刑侦队的同志再次来到事故科，同科内全体成员一起开案情分析会。  
庞嘉操作电脑，按赵一阳、尹志强、齐晨和米粒的发言分别展示了货车司机证言笔录、货车和法拉利的车辆检验报告、法拉利内物品的检验报告、路口多角度监控录像以及车祸发生过程的三维重建动画。  
“货车司机的证言与监控录像相符：货车正常行驶，法拉利闯红灯加超速。除了相撞后造成的损坏，货车和法拉利没有可疑质量问题，法拉利内安全气囊质量合格，安装正确，只有那盒雪茄烟丝里有甲基苯丙胺晶体，消防同志证实事发时许建深系了安全带，以上就是我们目前掌握的情况。”赵一阳做了最后的总结。  
“这是我们在许建深家搜查取证得到的相关证据。”上回那位警官打开了一个文件夹，里面有一份体积很大的PPT和几段视频。  
“许建深家是独栋两层别墅，还有一个半层阁楼和一个地下室，阁楼是堆放杂物的，其他房间也都没发现什么异常，但地下室……”警官语气停顿了一下，“大家还是看图片吧。”  
图片一出现，所有与会人员中年龄最小又是女性的米粒下意识地捂住了自己的眼睛，齐晨没她反应那么大，但神色中也带了点不忍直视：地下室中摆满了一般只在小黄文和黄片中能看到的情趣用品，包括长短粗细略有差别的按摩棒，大小各异的跳蛋，做成动物尾巴模样的肛塞，边缘有一圈软垫、在床头架上扣成一排的手铐，角落放着的衣柜里全是各式各样的情趣服装，衣服下面摆着几根软鞭，衣柜旁还有特别定制的木马及按摩椅，差不多是一个小型店面的规模。  
会议室里众人安静良久，赵一阳苦笑着打破沉默：“这哥们……挺牛的哈。”  
警官继续道：“鉴证科从我们在地下室收集的证物中提取出两个人的DNA，有一份属于许建深，另一人的DNA在数据库中没有备案，但检测出了Y染色体。”  
“咳咳……”齐晨清了清嗓子，“许建深买了这么多东西，十有八九是……”她伸出食指做了一个朝上的手势，大家颇为赞同地点头。  
“因此我们调查了一下许建深的人际关系，发现一个近两年和他密切来往的男人有重大作案嫌疑。”  
“那个男人叫丁培辛，对吗？”从刑侦队开始分享信息，一直脸色铁青的庞嘉突然开口了。  
“你怎么知道？”所有人惊讶的目光都集中在庞嘉身上。  
“许建深、丁培辛是我的初中同学……”庞嘉把他知道的事都说了出来，他刚说完，外面的座机突然响铃，离门最近的米粒出去接听，告知大家是医院的来电。  
“许建深的状况已经相对稳定下来，医生说他双下肢截瘫，后面大半辈子都得在轮椅上度过了。”  
“好歹保住了一条命。”赵一阳感慨。  
“散会后请法医同志去医院为他出具初步的伤情鉴定报告。”警官赶紧把话题拉回来，“丁培辛本科和研究生读的都是工业化学方面的专业，本科提前一年以优异成绩保送985大学，研究生刚毕业就被许建深请回自家公司做顾问，当然这个‘邀请’里面包含多少威胁，只有当事人最清楚。我们还调查了许建深出事当天丁培辛的行踪，他乘坐第二天凌晨的飞机前往德国，难怪我们在国内找不着他。”  
“有没有直接证据证明甲基苯丙胺的来源与丁培辛有关？”尹志强的问题一针见血，“庞嘉的话和许建深家的布置只能证明丁培辛有杀人动机，他的学历证明他有这个能力，如果没有直接证据，不能形成完整的证据链，这样没法按程序申请跨国抓捕。”  
“目前没有。”  
“看来更多信息只能等许建深清醒之后再问他了。”

医院住院部八层，ICU病区。  
探视时间到，许建深父母互相搀扶着从病区最外层的自动门后走了出来，看到身穿便服的庞嘉，许母脸色更阴沉了：“这几天你们警察翻来覆去地问，不还是什么都没查出来？你怎么还敢出现在我们面前？！”  
庞嘉哭笑不得：“我是交警，不是刑警，交警该做的都已经做了，而且我这次不是以警察身份过来，是以许建深同学的身份来探望他。”  
两人闻言愣住了：“你是阿深的同学？”  
“对，初中同学。我叫庞嘉，两位称呼我小庞就行。”  
也许是因为庞嘉表明了同学的身份，许建深父母讲了很多他初中时在家的表现，当年忙于公司事务的两人一直以为他只是到了叛逆期，又交了一些狐朋狗友，才变得难以管教，然而鞭长莫及，电话里的劝说并未改变他分毫。  
“初三的时候，他突然告诉我们找到了缓解压力的方式，我们本来还担心会耽误学习，但老师给我们看的成绩单比以前好了很多，我们就没再过多追问。”  
“后来呢？”  
“后来阿深一直都听话懂事，顺利考上高中、大学，毕业回来接手公司事务，没让我们操过心……啊对了！”许母一拍额头，“老许，你记不记得上个月我们一家人吃饭的时候，阿深说即将宣布一件很重要的事？”  
许父点头：“他还觉得我们知道了肯定生气，说话都小心翼翼的。”  
“之前来问话的刑警，有跟两位提起过丁培辛这个人吗？”庞嘉心里渐渐勾勒出一个荒谬绝伦的故事轮廓，他开始大胆求证。  
“丁顾问？难道他是伤害阿深的凶手？！”许母一脸难以置信，“我在公司见过他好多次，看上去就是一个文静瘦弱的男孩，阿深和他无冤无仇，又重金聘请他，他图什么？”  
庞嘉忍不住腹诽：无冤无仇？未必！但他脸上表情分毫未变：“刑警同志也在查，丁培辛目前是嫌疑最大的人，但他已经逃往国外了，很难马上查出结果……”  
许父听出了庞嘉的弦外之音：“阿深单独搬出去住之后，还留了一些东西在家，你可以先看有没有什么线索。”  
庞嘉和许父许母一起乘电梯下楼，抵达四层妇产科病区的时候，从门外涌进来的其中一人竟是陈骁，电梯里人挤人不好直接问，庞嘉掏出手机打字：“你怎么在妇产科？什么情况？”  
“我爸这么多年过去了，还是一副没担当的鬼样子，以前是我妈，现在让我做恶人。”陈骁回复中的怨气仿佛要冲出屏幕。  
庞嘉想起闲下来的章舒云“科普”的一堆和陈骁有关的“人命债”八卦，估计都是替他父亲背的黑锅，虽然他的确很惨，庞嘉却忍不住勾起嘴角，回了一个幸灾乐祸的表情包。  
“工作的时候少嘚瑟，省得人家觉得你态度不端正举报你，走你师父的老路。”和庞嘉相识几个月，事故科遇上的最胡搅蛮缠的当事人，陈骁又岂会不知？  
不愧是商场老油条，陈骁直接噎得庞嘉无法反驳，尹志强和赵一阳被王优美一家纠缠的场景历历在目，他赶紧悄咪咪地收好手机，调整好表情，紧跟走在他前面的许父许母。  
在停车场临上车时，看着庞嘉远去的背影，陈骁叹了口气，将手机收音口对准嘴巴：“你们自己去玩吧，公司还有事，酒水我买单，祝开心。”  
不管群里的狐朋狗友们怎么嚷嚷，陈骁切断手机网络，开车直奔公司。  
不知从何时开始，主动接近陈骁，试图与他产生暧昧关系的男女，都会被他下意识地同庞嘉比较一番：眼睛没他好看、睫毛没他长、说话装腔作势听着难受……为了摆脱这种感觉，陈骁甚至试图按以往419的流程约了一个符合他审美标准的陌生人，结果还没到酒店他就开始后悔，最后放了人家鸽子。  
即便如此，陈骁还想做最后的挣扎，他不相信自己竟然会专注喜欢一个人，他更害怕若真的屈从了这种感觉，会走父母的老路。

翻找许建深学生时代的房间，庞嘉搜罗出几个有密码锁的笔记本，装进之前为了买菜屯在车上的环保袋里带回家，他的直觉告诉他，这些青涩的文笔中隐藏着一场悲剧真正的开端。  
[2006年8月28日，周一，晴  
以前我总觉得从小学到初中，所有的语文老师都喜欢要求我们写日记，但学生每天不就是两点一线，哪来的那么多新鲜事儿给我们写？编又不能编得太离谱，真烦。难道我要把我爸妈成天不着家的事写出来，让所有同学嘲笑我得不到他们的关心？或者把我课后做的所有事写上去，让老师念叨我？那也太没劲了。  
但今天不一样，班上新来的转学生很好看，很可爱……不对，可爱不能用来形容一个男生，会惹人讨厌，反正我特讨厌别人说我可爱。我好像发现了写日记的意义，应该好好学语文，找到合适的词句夸他。  
2006年9月10日，周日，阴天  
今天教师节，晚自习的时候，班主任把我叫到办公室，说我父母如何语重心长地叮嘱他多多关照我，他们真想知道我的情况，为什么不打电话问一下？一定要通过外人来了解我？好不容易听完班主任的长篇大论，我一回教室就往丁培辛坐的位置看，他正低头看书做题，原来班上的人数是双数，他来之后只能暂时坐最后一排，单人单桌，看上去有点可怜。  
2006年12月22日，周五，小雪  
那帮欠揍的家伙！脑子都被狗吃了！我之前说的明明是多关心一下新同学，没有任何隐含意义，他们居然可劲地欺负人家，还说是我的意思？这下好了，他看到我就浑身发抖，不管我怎么道歉发誓，他就是不信我，还大声地叫我滚。我又不是故意的，连我爸妈都没这么让我低声下气过，他凭什么？算了，不上晚自习了，到以前常去的酒吧消遣解闷去。  
2007年1月1日，周一，大风  
这下全完了……最糟糕的一个跨年夜！不，我绝不能让他说出去，必须想办法控制他！  
2007年2月3日，周六，雨夹雪  
刚放寒假，他就消失了，我问遍所有可能知道他在哪里的人，却毫无结果，跟人间蒸发了一样，这家伙要是被我找到，得好好教训他！  
我身上也许流淌着暴虐的基因，原先觉得他因为误会而被欺负很可怜，可看到他沉沦在欲望之中，我越爽快，就越想变着花样欺负他。他比我想象的要厉害，逃离了我的视线。  
2007年3月5日，周一，小雨  
我再也没见过他，班主任告诉我：他转学了，原因是母亲意外离世，他送母亲的骨灰回家，然后留在老家继续读书。直到这时，我忽然反应过来，除了他在学校的表现，我对他一无所知，不过没关系，我还有的是时间跟他耗。]  
半年多的时间，几乎一天没落下的或长或短的日记，全程记录了许建深对丁培辛扭曲畸形的感情，他最赤裸不堪的欲望，学校耳提面命升学率所带来的压力、父母长年在外打拼疏于沟通、青春期的反骨叛逆、社会人士的蛊惑以及极度缺失性与爱的教育，最终将这个少年变成了表面正常心理变态的模样。  
庞嘉拿着破解了密码锁的日记本前往事故科，大家看到日记内容，面面相觑，一时不知道该说什么。  
“这事儿……要告诉他父母吗？”米粒眼巴巴地看着赵一阳。  
尹志强端起白瓷杯喝了一口茶水：“告不告诉他父母，是刑侦队的事，毕竟现在案子已经移交给他们了。”  
“庞嘉，我把这些拿去给刑侦队的同志，后续的事，你就别涉入太深了。”  
庞嘉知道赵一阳是为他好，闷闷地应了一声，把日记本装进证物袋，递给了赵一阳。


End file.
